ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Suki
How Suki joined the Tourney Suki was the eldest member and leader of the all-female Kyoshi Warriors of the Earth Kingdom's Kyoshi Island. Having begun her training when she was only eight years old, Suki was well-respected by her fellow warriors for her leadership and combat skills. When Team Avatar arrived on Kyoshi Island, Suki and a few other Kyoshi Warriors captured them, thinking they were Fire Nation spies. Later, after realizing Aang was the Avatar, they released and befriended them, with Suki in particular forming a bond with Sokka. Inspired by the outsiders for helping save their village from Prince Zuko, Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors left the island to help the Earth Kingdom fight against the Fire Nation. Suki protected the Avatar's lost sky bison, Appa, from falling into the enemy's hands, but she and the other Kyoshi Warriors were defeated by Princess Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Imprisoned in the Fire Nation, Suki was placed within a high-security prison. It was only by good fortune that Sokka and Zuko infiltrated the facility looking for Sokka's captured father, Hakoda, and instead found Suki. Freed from captivity, Suki later helped Aang and friends defeat the Fire Nation and eventually reunited with her fellow Kyoshi Warriors. One day, Suki and the Kyoshi warriors went to the home of Maya Tohno to teach her the ways of the Kyoshi Warriors, in return for taking drum lessons. However, a taiko drum Daimon Heart Snatcher named Soiya burned down the home of Maya's competition. Suki sets out to redeem herself and stop Soiya at any cost. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Suki fans herself with her left fan. After the announcer calls her name Suki does five twin fan swipes while the camera zooms and she says "Unagi is gonna eat well tonight." Special Attacks Chikyu Sen (Neutral) Suki throws her fans at her opponent, and takes out replacements. Kamakiri Sen (Side) Suki swipes her fans to the left. If she hits, she disbalances the opponent, leaps over him/her, then hits her fans on the back of the head and the spine, knocking him/her down. Rashomon Sen (Up) Suki flies into the air spinning her fans. Sakana Bachi Kyaku (Down) Suki flies forward while kicking up and down then does an diagonal cross swipe with both fans. Josei Tenkuzan (Hyper Smash) Suki draws her katana and leaps at her opponent. If she hits, she sharply write the Chinese characters for woman 女人 on his/her chest and smashes the hilt of her sword forward, blowing the opponent away. Rasen Kamaitachi (Final Smash) Suki does a graceful fan with her fans, giving an auto combo of 13 hits to her opponent. If they hit, she does four katana slashes, with the last being a jumping upper slash that cuts the opponent away. Victory Animations #Suki raises one fan and lowers the other saying "I am a warrior.", then does three strikes with the fans continuing "But I'm a girl, too." #*Suki raises one fan and lowers the other saying "No need to be a crybaby, Sokka.", then does three strikes with the fans continuing "I can fight too." (Sokka victories only) #Suki pushes her fans then does two katana swipes then sets it behind her back saying "I'm so sorry to hear that." #*Suki pushes her fans then does two katana swipes then sets it behind her back saying "Your drum session's cancelled!" (Soiya victories only) #Suki swings her fans five times, then does a spin kick, then stamps her right foot down and folds her fans saying "Just because I live near the unagi doesn't mean I'm an expert!" On-Screen Appearance Suki leaps down and pulls out her fans saying "I think it's sweet." Special Quotes *Suki leaps down and pulls out her fans saying "You're not going to master it in one day. Even I'm not that good." (When fighting Soiya) Trivia *Suki's rival is the taiko drum theme Daimon Heart Snatcher, Soiya. *Suki shares her Japanese voice actress with Raine Sage, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Choquy vivito, Dulcinea, Leifang, Nima Cruz, Nyreen Kandros and Brawl Japan. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters